Problem: Let $a$ and $b$ be acute angles such that
\begin{align*}
3 \sin^2 a + 2 \sin^2 b &= 1, \\
3 \sin 2a - 2 \sin 2b &= 0.
\end{align*}Find $a + 2b,$ as measured in radians.
Explanation: From the first equation, using the double angle formula,
\[3 \sin^2 a = 1 - 2 \sin^2 b = \cos 2b.\]From the second equation, again using the double angle formula,
\[\sin 2b = \frac{3}{2} \sin 2a = 3 \cos a \sin a.\]Since $\cos^2 2b + \sin^2 2b = 1,$
\[9 \sin^4 a + 9 \cos^2 a \sin^2 a = 1.\]Then $9 \sin^2 a (\sin^2 a + \cos^2 a) = 1,$ so $\sin^2 a = \frac{1}{9}.$  Since $a$ is acute, $\sin a = \frac{1}{3}.$

Then
\begin{align*}
\sin (a + 2b) &= \sin a \cos 2b + \cos a \sin 2b \\
&= (\sin a)(3 \sin^2 a) + (\cos a)(3 \cos a \sin a) \\
&= 3 \sin^3 a + 3 \cos^2 a \sin a \\
&= 3 \sin a (\sin^2 a + \cos^2 a) \\
&= 1.
\end{align*}Since $a$ and $b$ are acute, $0 < a + 2b < \frac{3 \pi}{2}.$  Therefore, $a + 2b = \boxed{\frac{\pi}{2}}.$